U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,499 discloses a synthetic sheet for writing purposes which consists essentially of a linear polyester selected from the group consisting of polyethylene terephthalate, polyethylene isophthalate, and copolymers of ethylene terephthalate and ethylene isophthalate, and a high polymer having a higher glass transition point than that of said linear polyester at a mixing ration of from 7 to 35% by weight of the latter with respect to the polymer mixture, which high polymer is selected from the group consisting of a polymethylmethacrylate, a copolymer of acrylonitrile an styrene, a copolymer of acrylonitrile, butadiene and styrene, said synthetic sheet having a very finely coarsened surface due to said high polymer which is uniformly dispersed in said linear polyester to constitute the nuclei for the irregular surface thereof. Both simultaneous and sequential stretching of these mixed polymer materials are disclosed usually at 85 to 95° C. with stretching ratios from 2 to 3.5 times the original length, the sheet being adjusted for writability and opacity in conformity with its eventual use. The object of the invention of U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,499 is stated to be the provision of a synthetic sheet for writing and similar other purposes having improved surface condition, opacity, and other requisite properties. U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,499 further discloses that the thermoplastic resin to be mixed may or may not have compatibility with the linear polyester, provided that it can be substantially uniformly mixed with and dispersed in the linear polyester at the time of forming, that the formed film, regardless of whether it is transparent or not, may produce a uniform mat surface upon being stretched and the film thus obtained is heat-shrinkable, acceptable in its writing properties, and possesses adequate opacity and that in order to further improve stability in the film size at a high temperature, it may be heat-treated at a temperature above the stretching temperature of the linear polyester and below the melting point of both mixing thermoplastic resin and the linear polyester. EXAMPLE 2 exemplifies the mixing of a copolymer of acrylonitrile and styrene having a glass transition temperature of 100 to 105° C. with polyethylene terephthalate in concentrations of 7 and 35% by weight and the forming of 150 μm thick film samples by melt-extrusion through a T-die. These film sheets were then stretched simultaneously by a biaxial stretching machine at a stretch ratio twice as large as the original length of the film in the longitudinal as well as transverse directions thereof at 85° C. and also stretched simultaneously biaxially three times longitudinally and three times transversely at 85° C. The resulting films were reported to have the following properties:
acrylonitrile-styrene copolymer773535(% by wt.)Polyethylene terephthalate93936565(% by wt.)stretch ratio (L × W) times2 × 23 × 32 × 23 × 3thickness after stretching (μm)48264525rupture strength (kg/cm)8801210650730elongation at Breaking Point (%)110455523light Transmission Factor (%)80.884.272.377.6haze value (%)92.590.694.396.6writability [pencil hardness]≦4H≦3H≦4H≦3HU.S. Pat. No. 3,755,499 fails to disclose the influence of addition of an inorganic opacifying pigment or of the image-wise heating on the opaque microvoided films disclosed therein.
EP-A 0 606 663 discloses a method of manufacturing an opaque polyester copolymer support for reflective photographic materials comprising an inorganic inert pigment, said polyester comprising units of ethylene terephthalate as the main repeating units, said method comprising the following steps in the order given: either supplying terephthalic acid and ethylene glycol to bis(β-hydroxy-ethyl)terephthalate or its oligomer so as to carry out the esterification step, or supplying dimethylterephthalate and ethylene glycol so as to carry out transesterification, polycondensing under conditions of increasingly reduced vacuum, either granulating the obtained polymer, followed by drying the granules and feeding them to an extruder, or directly feeding the obtained copolymer in melt-form to an extruder, extruding the polymer in the form of a sheet, quenching and solidifying the resulting sheet on a quenching member, biaxially stretching the sheet, annealing the biaxially stretched film, characterised in that terephthalic acid or dimethyl-terephthalate respectively is replaced by another aromatic dicarboxylic acid or by the dimethylester of another aromatic dicarboxylic acid respectively, and/or ethylene glycol is replaced by another diol, said replacement(s) amounting to maximum 20 mol percent with respect to ethylene glycol and terephthalic acid or dimethylterephthalate respectively. EP-A 0 606 663 discloses as a preferred embodiment that the polyester copolymer is the polycondensation reaction product of ethylene glycol and either terephthalic acid, replaced for an amount up to a maximum of 20 mol % by isophthalic acid or dimethylterephthalate, replaced for an amount up to a maximum of 20 mol % by dimethyl isophthalate.
EP-A 0 654 503 discloses a shaped article prepared from a polymer blend of 50 to 97 wt. % of a linear polyester and 3 to 50 wt. % of a polymer containing styrene, wherein the percentages relate to the sum of the polyester and the polymer containing styrene. EP-A 0 654 503 also discloses that the polyester contains at least 80 wt. % polyethylene terephthalate and may contain up to 20 wt. % polyethylene isophthalate and exemplifies in EXAMPLE 7 a mixture of 85% by weight of polyester and 15% by weight of ABS 2, the polyester consisting of a mixture of 94% by weight of polyethylene terephthalate and 6% by weight of polyethylene isophthalate.
EP-A 1 291 155 discloses an embossable, coated polyethylene-terephthalate (PET) film comprising: a uniaxially oriented PET base film; and a coating applied to the PET base film, wherein the coating and the PET base film have as a composite been transversely stretched, said coating resin impregnating a surface portion of the PET base film upon said transverse stretching, thereby rendering the surface portion of the film susceptible to embossing. EP-A 1 291 155 also discloses that the PET base film is coextruded and forms at least two layers and a co-extruded co-polyester layer is described for EXAMPLES 4 and 5 consisting of an isophthalic acid co-terephthalic acid random co-polyester co-polymer with a mole ratio of about 18% isophthalic acid and 82% terephthalic acid.
The prior art non-transparent microvoided axially stretched film has suffered from insufficient opacity together with a lack of dimensional stability or sufficient dimensional stability and insufficient opacity. Moreover, for particular applications the whiteness of the non-transparent microvoided axially stretched film was insufficient.